Uninhibited
by Toltec Spirit
Summary: According to an endangered pair of Spix's Macaws, avian birth control is unnecessary. They've already "saved the species," so why not bring a few more individuals into the world? No petty leaf is going to stop them from doing what they do best: loving each other in the most intimate of ways.


**A/N: Just a random one shot I thought of on a random day. And this time I skipped a certain part. I've already written enough of those citrus fruits. (Hint, hint.) Sheesh!**

**If you take the time to read this story, do me a favor and review it, at the very least.**

**Anyways, onto the adventure! Have fun, everyone!**

* * *

**Uninhibited**

For the denizens of Rio and the surrounding jungles, the weather could not possibly be more picturesque.

The azure sky held not a single solitary cloud, the brilliant sun smiling down upon the bayside metropolis unhindered. The air was balmy and tropically-scented, a light breeze streaming from the sea and coursing over the land.

It was the beginning of April, a jovial time when the orchids bloomed, the bushes grew scores of berries, and the cannonball trees assaulted the ground with their huge seedpods.

It was also the time when romance flourished, creatures of all kinds becoming mates and ushering forth the next generation.

A remarkably rare couple of Spix's Macaws were no strangers to this amorous time of year, as they honored it fervently every time it came around. That being said, they had a reasonable amount of children to show for it.

Blu and Jewel's sextuplet of creations had been brought into the world at three separate times throughout their three year relationship, the magnetic wonder of raising chicks hard to resist.

One year in, Jewel bore a son and daughter. She followed them up with a lone son one year later. Another twelve months after that, a duo of daughters and another son were gifted to the pair.

Needless to say, Blu and Jewel had a splendid sex life.

Both of them recognized the significance of engaging in passionate mating rituals every so often, their willingness to copulate borne from a desire for intimacy. It was obvious that they could not be any closer together in spirit, having forged their bonds of love into an unbreakable chain.

Due to the hormones tainting his bloodstream with their beneficial toxicity, Blu had woken up one particular morning with a simple wish.

While they consumed some of the food in the stockpile they had amassed, he formulated in his brain a few tempting sentences that he would use to sway Jewel into giving him what he wanted. At that moment in time, Jewel's insides were being stuffed with star fruit.

Blu, however, longed to initiate the chain of events that would lead to them being occupied by something else.

When they had finished their breakfast and licked their beaks clean, an anxious Blu cleared his throat.

"Jewel?"

"Yes, Blu?" she asked in that honey-rich tone of hers.

"I love you. I love you so, so much. And I have something very important to say."

She hopped closer, sending a wave of her luscious fragrance over him.

"And what is that, handsome?"

He felt like he was swimming in her perfect teal eyes, and his confidence wavered.

He gulped and said, "I… um… oh cheese and sprinkles… where should I start?"

She lifted her right wing and pressed it against his cheek.

"You can tell me whatever is on your mind, Blu. Go ahead."

Empowered by her touch, his resolve was bolstered.

He inhaled deeply and said, "Jewel… I want to have more kids with you. I truly do. And I want to mate with you… today. Right now."

She blinked twice as she absorbed his words, and then she cracked a wide smile.

"Is that so? Well…"

Blu tensed up as she tapped one of her rounded primaries on her beak, mulling over whether to accept or deny his blunt request. She then removed said feather and took another step closer to Blu.

"I don't know if I want them, Blu. I would rather spend a few months alone with you. It'll be just us, living together in peace and quiet. If we're going to mate, we'll need to use the leaf."

Blu was moderately stunned by her refusal, and a sugar-coated one at that.

He wanted her so badly, and it was then that he recalled one of Rafael's prophetic lessons.

_It's not what I think in my head, it's what I feel in my heart…_

Blu was certain that, by showing his love for her, he could prime her for their mating ritual. Following his heart, he leaned forwards and locked beaks with her.

He caught her off guard, dazzling her senses with a luscious kiss. He could tell he was melting her on the inside by the force with which she pushed back. They did not relent, their tongues battling and their saliva swirling together. Each macaw released a clipped moan of pleasure as the French kiss continued.

Blu gently broke it off after a full twenty seconds, pulling back and swiping his tongue over his beak. He savored the fluid remnants of their contact, and then locked his gaze with hers.

She stared endlessly into his eyes, her own glimmering like miniature spheres of polished glass.

"Blu… that was… wow. You drive me wild every time you kiss me…"

Blu answered, "It's a mysterious power of mine, and it goes by the name of true love…"

She wrapped her wings around his back and dragged him to her, her beak tapping against his due to their proximity.

"Blu, you win. I can't say no anymore. I want to mate with you too, and I want to have more children…"

He pecked her on the forehead and interlaced his wings upon her spine.

"I knew you'd come around eventually," he said with a heartwarming smirk.

"So, should we forget about the leaf?" Jewel asked playfully.

"Forget about the leaf. What better way than to mate uninhibited, my beautiful Jewel?"

She responded by kissing him intensely, but briefly. Blu judged that as the signal for him to begin, and so he tenderly reclined her on the floor.

He collapsed onto her like a blanket and said, "This is it, gorgeous. Prove to me how much you love me with every stroke, lick, and kiss, and I will return the favor."

"You got it, handsome."

Blu inhaled heavily, and then dove for her beak.

And so it was that they catapulted themselves into the throes of passion, an exclusive realm reserved for those who were entangled by love and saw no reason to escape...

* * *

A disheveled Jewel was pinned to the floor by Blu's body, his chest compressed against her back. They were both overheated and starved for oxygen, greedily sucking in all the air they could with gigantic, languid breaths.

His tail was folded under hers, while hers was angled off to one side, the classic mating position of birds.

A few drops of sticky fluid splattered the floor of the hollow beneath Jewel, no doubt the escaped secretions created by the male at the pinnacle of his ecstasy. The rest had been injected into her, no doubt on its way to fertilizing her.

Blu throbbed from head to tail, the afterglow of their sexual performance having not yet ebbed. He let his head drop onto her neck, her super-warm plumage forming a delicious pillow of comfort.

"Blu… I never imagined… you could make me… feel _so good_…" she whispered silkily. "Where did you learn… your techniques?"

Blu shifted position slightly, their intimate plots of skin still touching graciously.

"I learned them… from a… Sex For Dummies book… Linda had… in her bookstore. If it worked… for humans… then I was sure it would work… for birds. I only wanted… to satisfy you… like never before…"

She tilted her head to one side and peered up at him with her right eye.

"You did satisfy me… Blu. I mean… it's obvious you're an animal… but you took… the meaning of that word… to a whole new level. Your sexual mission… has been… accomplished."

She pecked him on the forehead, lacking the energy to kiss him any more energetically than that. She plunked her head onto the resilient floor, and Blu lowered his own head even more to compensate.

Jewel then opened her beak minutely and said, "Blu… you can let go now. Your claws… are digging into… my skin… and it's uncomfortable."

"Oh. My apologies."

He drastically loosened his grip on the base of Jewel's tail, and his tail slid out from underneath her ruffled midsection. His damp cloaca ended up on top of her shortest tail feathers, a dim pulse of sexual pleasure registering in his brain.

He weakly bent his right wing in and caressed her neck up and down, a content grin slowly spreading across her beak. Having partially recovered from the draining ordeal – though it was a wholly positive experience rather than a negative one – he could at last speak steadily.

"Jewel, I am no longer swimming in your eyes. I am practically drowning in them."

Her grin turned sly, and she replied sincerely, "Then I suggest you save yourself, because my life would mean nothing without you."

He nuzzled his cheek against hers and sighed. "Jewel, I swear I love you. You're my Hot-Wing, my spirited, gorgeous mate, and I irrevocably admire each and everything about you."

"I love you too, Blu. You're my Love-Hawk, my intelligent, handsome mate, and I adore everything about you."

"Does that include the amazing sex I am capable of?" he asked haughtily.

"You bet, Blu."

"Do you care for a round two, my enthralling mate?"

"Eh, not right now. How about… oh, I don't know, tomorrow?"

Blu smiled darkly and replied, "You've got yourself a deal. It'll be your turn to be on top then. I wanna see how well you can ride me like a cowgirl."

Her eyes widened as she tried to make sense of his statement.

"But Blu, this isn't America, and Rio isn't a ranch."

"Doesn't matter, honey. Just use your imagination, and let your sensuous body do the rest."

"Ah, I see. I'll remember your instructions for when we _do it_ again."

"Looking forward to it, honey."

Blu licked her cheek teasingly, closing his eyes to the sound of her melodious giggling. He ceased his wing movements and instead slid his claws back and forth, raking them through her tail plumes.

Delighted by the way they tickled the skin on his legs, he chortled quietly. He kept doing so for about a minute, and then froze his feet so that they could both relax.

Blu strangely felt at ease and antsy in unison, the ample amounts of endorphins in his blood battling his physical weariness just enough to where he was calm and collected. He simply lay there, sprawled on top of his mate and inhaling her unique perfume.

He was floating on Cloud Nine, and he was certain that Jewel was right next to him on Cloud Nine as well.

Ten minutes into their passion-induced siesta, a familiar visitor fluttered down into the hollow and landed just past the rim. It was none other than Sarah, Blu and Jewel's eldest daughter.

"Mom, Dad, I wanted to… ask you… something…"

Her confident, Portuguese-accented tone trailed off as she took in the unnerving sight presented to her. Her parents popped their eyes open and stared at her accusingly, distressed by her bluntly unannounced entry.

"Did you two just… oh brother… I guess I came at a bad time…"

"Yes, sweetie. Your mother and I just mated, and it was incredible," Blu admitted without a hint of regret.

"Could you please give your father and me some privacy?" Jewel ordered in a bold, motherly tone.

"Sure thing… uh… Mom," she replied, fiddling with her wings.

"I'll be back later on. So… um… bye!"

She wheeled around and jetted off, the rushing sound of her pumping wings vanishing after a few seconds. Jewel then elbowed Blu uncouthly in the side and shot him a condescending glare.

"_What?_" he replied, groaning from the roughness of the impact.

"Did you _really_ have to say that?"

He shrugged and donned a mask of pure sheepishness.

"I was only telling the truth, honey. Honesty between family members is key."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Blu. But next time, why don't you keep our personal business… you know… _personal?_"

Blu rolled his eyes, but ultimately said, "Okay, okay, fine. I'll keep my beak shut next time."

"It's not like she's too stupid to figure out what we did anyways," he mumbled, covering it up with an exhale.

"What was that, Blu?" Jewel asked sharply.

"Nothing, honey. Now please, no more talking. Only resting."

She grumbled a bit, and then let her eyelids sink down over her eyes.

Blu did the same, squawking quietly, "I love you, gorgeous."

She merely nodded her head, a motion which Blu picked up and deciphered from the vibrations she caused. As his system wound down minute by minute, he found himself slipping away to the plane of unconsciousness.

He eventually was sucked away and thrown into a dream that he classified as a vision of the near future. He and Jewel were in the exact same hollow, her form smothering his with her titillating coat of feathers as they mated to their heart's content.

And of course, there was no leaf in sight.

In the waking world, his beak moved of its own accord, luxurious moans gushing from his beak. By random chance, an identical fantasy was playing out in Jewel's mind, and she was driven to squawk in the same manner as she ground her dream self against Blu and ate his beak out.

* * *

A confused and frustrated male Scarlet Macaw named Christiano was wandering through the jungle, having been unable to locate a home for himself after an hour of searching.

He was a newcomer from Vitória, Brazil, having embarked upon the arduous southward journey from there to Rio for one painful reason: He had been unable to find a female worth starting a relationship with in and around that municipality.

He hoped that Rio would provide a wider selection of likeable and charming girls, love being the only unfulfilled facet of his life.

He believed that he would easily secure himself a faithful girlfriend due to the time of year it was. He knew his conversation and wooing skills had been amplified by his hormones, as had the romantic receptiveness of individuals of the opposite gender.

But his first priority was to find a home and settle down, and then conduct forays into the lush jungle a few days later.

The entire rainforest was alien to him, but the sector he was in seemed… different. Peaceful, in a sense, and a fine place to live once he achieved the status of boyfriend, and then, father.

A muted stream of sounds flowing from a conspicuous cannonball tree snagged his attention, and he altered his flight path accordingly.

_Maybe whoever is in there can point me in the direction of a suitable hollow. I am so done flying around. I want to take an eight hour nap!_

As he drifted ever closer, the garbled sounds became quite clear.

He immediately halted and went into an exasperated hover.

"Jewel… a little lower… please. Ohhh yes… right there… cheese and sprinkles… that feels… oh God…"

"Blu… rub harder… yess… you're killing me. Unh… mmm… I can't… take it…"

Christiano could only imagine what explicit things were going on just a few feet away, and he rocketed in the opposite direction at an elevated velocity. He snorted in a mix of jealously and disgust, his journey elongated even more due to the fact that the loudly mating birds would be of no assistance.

"Ugh, that's just my luck. My new home is so close, and yet so far. Am I ever going to find an animal that isn't in some stage of uninhibited love-making?"

He penetrated deeper into the foliage, and another irritated squawk slipped from his beak.

"Watch. I'm going to run into a pair of snakes who aren't actively screwing each other, and before I can ask a question, they're going to eat me."

In his preoccupied state, he failed to dodge the tangle of vines in his flight path.

He ended up entangled in a horizontal position, facing the canopy and the fragmented sapphire sky beyond that. He thrashed and kicked for all of three seconds, and then he gave up.

"Hello? Is anybody out there? I'm stuck in some vines, I'm tired and pissed off, and all I want is to find a nice… CLEAN… HOLLOW!"

As if divine intervention had been granted to him, a solitary female of his own species exploded from the plants a few feet away and perched on one of the thick vines.

"Hello there, stranger. You sure got yourself in quite a mess, huh?" her Portuguese accented voice said.

She was an attractive specimen, her body plump, her wings supple, and her long tail curved gracefully upwards. And those amber eyes of hers were magnificent and so, so captivating.

His heart performed a tiny flip in his chest, and he was hit by the urge to snatch her up and kiss her. But the emotional urge was powerless against the physical chains that were wrapped around him. He would have commented on her beauty, but he ripped his focus away from her and planted on the swinging brown sphere at least ten feet above him.

He did not know why or how, but the seed pod belonging to the nearby cannonball tree swung back and forth a few times, and then broke loose.

It plummeted directly for his exposed form, and he was only able to speak the words "eff my life!" before it struck.

It nailed him squarely in the lower midsection, where a number of his vital organs were, and he curled in upon himself as a chilling spike of agony raced up his spine.

The female jumped back in shock, releasing a loud squawk of surprise. Tears pooled in his eyes and his feet curled up as the she scooted closer.

"Oh gosh, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"J-just b-b-bleeding i-internally… t-that's a-all…" he groaned hoarsely.

"Oh dear. Here, let me get you out before that happens again…"

He assumed his former position as he relaxed, but every jostle and shake of his body made his gut ache terribly.

"Oh man… I don't think… we'll be having… any kids… for a few years… or so. I think my… _testículos_ got crushed…"

The female instantly paused in her work and stared at him incredulously, her beak wide open.

"_Excuse me?_ Did you just say what I think you said?"

He tossed her a strained look, kicking himself on the inside even though he didn't mean to say such a troublesome phrase.

"Uh… maybe… but it was… an accident! I swear! Please… just… lend me a wing… and I'll be… on my way."

She glared at him venomously for a few seconds, and then averted her gaze with a jerk of her head.

When she had extricated his wings and feet from the thick vines and gnawed through the thinner ones, he was left suspended by one final strand. When she snipped it with her beak, he simply fell to the earth while floundering his wings like a hatchling.

The dull _thump_ of his feathery back hitting the earth was audible even to her, and he followed it up with a drawn-out caw of "Here we go again. Now my spine… is broken…"

She huffed and spiraled down to him, landing elegantly on his left side.

"Look, it's obvious you won't be going anywhere for a while. I bet you have a nasty bruise on your stomach."

She lifted her right foot and pressed down, and he batted it away a split second later.

"Owwww! Hey! I could have told you I had a bruise before you did _that!_ _Meu Deus!_"

She held up her tricolor wings defensively and replied, "Sorry! I just wanted to be sure."

She refolded them and continued, "Anyways, I can't leave you here, nor can you fly at all. I guess you'll have to stay at my place for now."

He was silently thrilled by the offer, there being no better opportunity to revel in her company and get to know her better.

_She may very well turn out to be the girl of my dreams… maybe this day isn't so bad after all! Wait… there it is again. Yep… I'm pretty sure my testículos are temporarily out of commission…_

"If you don't mind, I don't mind."

"Fair enough. Oh, the name's Valeria, by the way. What's yours?"

"Christiano."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Christiano."

"Same here, Valeria."

He extended his left wing pointedly, and she shook it courteously. Once the delayed greetings were dealt with, she went into a hover.

"I'm going to lock our claws together and carry you. I won't drop you, I promise."

"Alright. I trust you. Just fly as gently as possible, okay? I don't want to vomit out all the berries I ate earlier."

"I'll do my best. Here we go…"

She established a firm grip on his feet and beat her wings mightily, hauling him off the ground. She aimed for the northwest and set off at a steady pace, Christiano somewhat enjoying the ride.

"Thanks a bunch, Valeria. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

"It's no problem. Hey, where are you from anyways?"

He cleared his throat and gulped down a spurt of pain.

"I'm from Vitória, but life there wasn't cutting it for me, and so I decided to leave. I arrived in Rio yesterday afternoon, as a matter of fact, and I've had some serious issues finding a hollow I can claim as my own."

"Hmmm," she replied, tilting her head down to look at him. "I think I can help you out. I can lead you to a few good hollows, but only after you're all healed up. But _while_ your bruise is healing, I would like to hear all about your trip."

"Sounds good. I can do that."

She nodded in agreement, and then tilted her head up so she could navigate.

Eager to placate a small portion of his newfound admiration for her, he purposefully reached his right wing up and very lightly touched her belly feathers. They were soft and fine, the contact sending a tingle of joy down his wing bones and into his brain.

Thankfully, she didn't notice.

He could already feel the young seedlings of infatuation growing within him, and even though they were being nurtured by his hormones, he would work to change that as soon as he could.

Whether it was sheer dumb luck or a startling coincidence, Christiano knew that their meeting happened for a mysterious reason. He hoped it had something to do with his quest to fall in love and raise a family.

If he held even the _slimmest_ chance of capturing her heart, he would exploit it to the fullest, uninhibited.

* * *

**Please review, guys!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
